Coffee
by Sam.L.Murray
Summary: bad title sorry Kate isn't happy, and she marches off into the rain.


**This is my first try at a kibbs piece, so its a one off, and my writing is usually a little lacking, so i hope i can do this story justice.**

**disclaimer: anything you might recognise does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

The rain was relentless as it hammered against the glass, and although Kate seemed to be very engrossed in its cascades, her mind was in turmoil. She had known the relationship wasn't going to be successful, because no one could compare to _him. _She had known that it was wrong to take it so far, to lead him so far, but what was hurting her most, was that he had rejected her, before she could let him down. She supposed thats what made her feel so bad, but, was it the fact that it was another failed relationship she'd have to admit to her family, or was it that it was another relationship with someone who wasn't _him_.

A sharp bleep from her computer brought her sharply back into reality,

"UGH!" And with that she slammed the keyboard hard onto the wooden desk below it, sending the pens and pencils in the vicinty rolling. She just wasn't in the mood for her every search to come back failed, the case was all ready slow but she just kept hitting dead ends, left, right and centre. She slammed the keyboard again. Tony and McGee glanced over at her, shocked. McGee tactfully turned his head back to his computer screen, Tony, however stared at her like a school boy on the verge of a tantrum, he turned to Gibbs,

"Why don't you do anything when she does that, i get slapped round the head when i do it... but when, KATE does it you just carry on and igno..." and then Gibbs looked up, his ice blue eyes just glared harshly at Tony. "Yes boss, i'll shut up boss." And with that the bullpen went silent once more, for minutes the only thing that could be heard was the tapping of keys, and the occasional click of the mouse.

A keyboard slammed once more out of fury.

"I'm going for coffee." Kate's chair was rolled forcibly backwards, she brusquely grabbed her coat and proceeded to march out of the building. She entered into the night and was soaked to the skin within minutes, tears rolled down her cheeks, mingling with rain drop rolling down her face.

Gibbs, was worried, he had been worried from the moment he saw her distressed face that morning, whenever it came to Kate, he knew he was always overly concerened, but he also knew he couldn't help it. She made his heart beat like a teenager, falling in love for the first time. she made him feel things he couldn't name, things he had never felt for anyone else not even... not even Shannon, his heart knotted at the thought, he had loved Shannon, he had loved her dearly, but Kate was something more entirely...

_Your a bloody soft bastard Jethro, get over yourself she's just a woman_, but still he just could not shake his worry. He wordlessly stood up and put on his jacket, and walked out the building, his gutt telling him the direction to go in.

Sure enough, she was there, sat cross legged on a bench, staring fixedly into nothingness, her drenched hair plastered flat onto her head, and the numbing cold of january eating into her. He sat, silenty beside her, and she mutely handed him, without looking, a second cup of coffee which she held. They sat like this for what seemd like hours, Gibbs regarding the cup of coffee he held, until he finally broke the noisy silence of the falling rain.

"How did you know i would come?" Kate, finally moved, she turned herself around to face him, but rather than look at him, she concentrated her gaze onto the label that was fixed to the side of her boot.

"I didn't really, i just kind of... had a feeling... deep down, you would." Gibbs involuntarily smirked to himself and then he too crossed his legs on the bench and then he turned to face Kate full on, it was only then, he noted how much she was shaking from the cold, even with the slight extra protection of her coat. Without realising what he was doing, or really knowing why he was doing it, he took off his jacket and draped it round her shoulders, trying to give her as much heat as possible, and without realising what he had done she pulled it closer around her, the faint smell of sawdust, even in this rain, comforted her. Gibbs took a swig of the coffee, it was cold, slightly too weak, but right now he couldn't care less, his katie was hurting, and he just didn't know what to do, or what to say. Her voice broke the quiet as he tried to think of a sentance that may offer her some solice. "Why...", she took a deep breath, "Why, _did, _you come?"

Of all the questions she could have asked, she had picked the one that he couldn't answer, the one he couldn't even admit the answer too, not even to himself.

"I... well i guess... i... i needed to know that... that you were alright." _oh god why, i sound like a stammering old fool, pull yourself together. _She just nodded sub-conciously to his answer.

"Thank-you." And then, she looked at him properly, her dark eyes colliding with his icy blue ones. She hid nothing in her eyes, she had given up hiding her feelings from herself, and when she had, she had decided too give up hiding them, more importantly, from him. In that one look she finally conveyed to him everything she felt and hadn't admitted she felt, until only minutes before. He read it all in her eyes, and he was taken aback, for the first time in decades Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been suprised and startled, and that alone made him avert his gaze, the sudden realisation seeping into him faster than the hammering rain, and then he too gave up, his walls falling from aroud his mind and heart. If she was strong enough too let him know, then surely he was strong enough to finally admit what he had known for so long. He turned his eyes back to hers, unsheilded and honest.

Kate didn't know what to say, she just launched herself forwards into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his midriff and curled herself up into his lap, head against his chest, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and placed the other on her head, holding her to him, like he had longed to do since she had first stole his heart. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck and placed a feather light kiss there. They sat like that for what seemed to them an eternity, oblivious to the rain and freezing cold.

Eventually two people in long black coats and holding umbrellas paced past them as their footsteps faded into the torrent of falling water they both heard the muttering of one of them,

"Teenagers these days, they just have no idea of public decency, and no common sense either, i mean... sitting on a bench in this weather with not even a jacket, i tell you..." and then their voices too faded incoherently into the distance. Kate couldn't help it, she let out a giggle, and then another, until they were both laughing so bad, that they fell sideways off onto the wet grass with a squelch, and that just made them laugh some more.

Eventually, Gibbs picked them both up off the floor,

"C'mon Katie girl, we need to get out of these clothes before we both end up with hypothermia" Kate smiled up at Gibbs, a slight mischevious glint in her eye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neither Gibbs, nor Kate returned back at work that night. Much to the confusement of McGee, because Gibbs, NEVER rested on a case, and much to the joy of Tony; who by 11 o'clock had firmly established, Gibbs wasn't coming back, and dissapeared off, intent to enjoy what was left of this friday night before they were hauled back in on the saturday because the case wasn't finished.

* * *

**ok so thats it, i'm really not sure of the beginning or the end. Please tell me what you thought.**

**Constructive criticism is gladly accepted, the more critical the better, because i'm always wanting to improve :) **

**have a lovely easter everyone, and don't get too sick on chocolate ;)**


End file.
